


Trick x Treat

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Kid hisoka returns and now introducing kid illumi!, Killua is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Killua takes his little sister trick or treating





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to leave a little reference here:
> 
> Hearts - love, joy, happiness
> 
> Clubs - work, effort, achievements
> 
> Diamonds - money, risk, excitement
> 
> Spades - problems, disappointments, sickness

"I can't believe you've never been trick or treating before!" Gon was absolutely excited about spending Halloween with his best friend and their little sister. Putting fake fangs in his mouth he checked if his werewolf ears were still fine, "I didn't get much candy back on my island but being in a big city like York Shin is gonna be so much fun!" 

Killua was tying on his cape and checking his own fangs, "Why don't we just buy candy? We have enough money for it." But if Gon was excited about going trick or treating, and if it was something normal kids did to have fun he could give it a chance, "Your tail is falling off." He laughed as Gon scrambled to get the fake wolf tail clipped onto his pants again.

"Is it better now?" The other nodded, "Besides Halloween isn't just about candy, it's about the spirit of it and dressing up." And it would take his mind off of being nenless, something Killua always seemed to be able to do.

"Big brother does this look okay?" Killua looked over to the bathroom Alluka came out of, she was wearing a witch's dress with little bubbly skull designs sewed in to make it cuter, and a big witch hat with a bow tied on it showing off another tiny plastic skull.

"Very cute." He smiled when she twirled feeling good about her costume and her first time trick or treating with her older brother. Something had said they were tired tonight, which made it easier for Killua to protect her from anyone who wanted to make any wishes tonight, "How do I look?" He pulled the cape up over his face to look dorky enough to make her laugh.

Alluka thought for a moment, "Can I add something to it?" 

"Sure." At least Alluka was enjoying herself tonight, and he promised himself he would make her happy.

She walked up to him and plucked a skull bow from her dress and clipped it onto him as a bow tie, "There, perfect." Killua looked into the dresser mirror and smiled before patting Alluka's back.

Gon's wolf tail seemed to wag on it's own as he walked to the door, "Alright, let's go!" Alluka happily bounced after him leaving Killua to lock their door.

\-----

There were a bunch of kids out in various costumes all of them having a good time getting what they could, but Killua wanted the best for his sister, "Okay, Gon, you have the best sense of smell, which neighborhood should we hit first?" Killua remarked to himself how fitting Gon's costume was when the boy sniffed at the air and pointed.

"That way. They're giving out all the good stuff over there." Stopping by a few well decorated houses along the way they finally made it to the neighborhood that was giving out full sized candy bars.

Walking up to the first house all of them shouted out, "Trick or Treat!" 

An older woman answered the door in her own witch costume, "Aw, now don't we have a scary trio?" She happily gave Gon and Killua a bar and seeing Alluka she gave her two, "For such a cute little witch." All of them thanked her and headed off to the next house, everything seemed to be going by so smoothly. 

"Oh sweet! That lady's passing out gum!" A little bubbly kid wearing a tiny version of one of Hisoka's outfits with little horns and a spindly tail behind him was pointing to the next house the kids were heading to, "Come on, Illumi!" Killua stopped dead in his tracks pulling Alluka back when another kid with a skeleton costume slowly trailed not caring for this whole ordeal. Grabbing both Gon's and Killua's hand he turned them away trying to get as much distance before they noticed, "Hey, isn't that your little brother?" Shit!

Suddenly a tiny Illumi stepped in front of them, "Killu, what are you doing?" 

Killua kept Alluka behind him not noticing Hisoka blocking them in from behind, "Just leave us alone." 

Alluka wasn't sure why her big brother was getting so defensive in front of her other big brother, "Why can't they come trick or treating with us?" 

"I'm sure it would be fun~" came Hisoka's now juvenile voice, "A small truce for tonight considering it's Halloween." Both boys stood side by side keeping Alluka away from the two, "We might even get more candy for being a cute group." Alluka seemed to perk up giving a small 'really?' before being blocked from view.

"Why are you even out here looking like kids?" Gon asked, he wasn't sure what to do with Alluka being a normal girl and their arch enemies seeming to be trick or treating.

Hisoka placed a finger under his chin looking up in thought, "Well..."

\-----

He knew Chrollo was reading his favorite book; a very old version if the King James Bible he snagged so long ago, "Oh, Danchou~" Walking up to him he kneeled down by him both not caring how tense the other troupe members were around him, "May I take a look? I'd love for you to tell me your views on it." 

Chrollo seemed to ponder for a moment before scooting over to make room, "Which passage would you like to discuss?" Two things seemed to intrigue Chrollo; his troupe, and his books. 

"How about the one you're reading? I'd like to read it aloud for you." Hisoka held out his hand, and Chrollo trusted him enough to place it in his hands at least until it burst to flames in his hands, "Oops, it seems I'm a little too unholy to touch it." He grinned at Chrollo's shock and disbelief about what happened to one of his most prize possessions, "Chrollo? Do you get it? It burned. Chrol-" 

\-----

"Someone couldn't take a joke..." The end of his tail seemed to turn into a spade, but went unnoticed, "Anyway, I'm helpless right now, and Illumi here," he walked over to put an arm around Illumi and placed a note into his hands something he wrote before hand in case he needed it, "Is being paid to protect me." 

"So you're stuck like this?" Killua was still guarded in front of them, but Gon seemed to relax slightly. Illumi looked at the note discreetly, _Perfect time to bond with them._

Hisoka nodded, "And I decided to make this situation into a good one." This time Killua noticed how the end of his tail turning into a club. Hm... "So what do you say? Want to join up?" 

"Come on, big brother, let's go with them." Illumi still didn't like how that thing kept calling Killua his brother, but at least he was contained by him, "Please?" She did her best puppy dog eyes and Killua bit his lip before giving in.

"Alright... But if we're going with you, you walk in front. Especially you." At this he pointed to Hisoka who's tail seemed to swish on it's own, Killua thought it best not to mention it.

The first house was a little rocky with Killua and Gon not willing to take their eyes off of Hisoka or Illumi. But at least they got something for their effort, Killua noticed how the end of Hisoka's tail turned into a heart when he started chewing a piece of gum, he decided to test what else he could learn after all a Hisoka that couldn't hide behind a lie was a weakness he had to exploit, "Hey, Hisoka, what do you think of my big brother?" This sounded innocent enough.

Hisoka grinned his tail end turning into a diamond, "Oh, I'm waiting for the day to fight him to the death." His tail didn't seem to react other than the emotion, so it meant excitement.

Now something Hisoka would lie about, "And how do you feel about Chrollo losing his nen and using you to get it back?" 

"I'm completely fine with that." The tail seemed to coil on itself with the tip turning into a spade. A lie, but he needed more proof.

"Are you okay being locked in a kid's body?" He faked sounding concerned.

"Of course." Still a spade and it coiled more. Now a truth question, "Killua, don't tell me you're suddenly interested in me, it makes me excited..." This creeped out Killua but at least he knew it was a lie with how the tail stayed curled and the end turned into a club. A risky lie trying to get Killua to stop prodding him. 

Illumi elbowed Hisoka in the ribs his tail reacting with sudden zigzag before relaxing, "Ow... I'm paying you to protect me, not hurt me, Illu." Spade again. The next house gave them two handfuls of bubble gum each making Hisoka enthusiastically say a thanks, the guy who gave him candy was a little weirded out with how the tail seemed to move on it's own behind the small boy.

When they got to the end of the block an older man answered the door looking disdainfully at the children, "Go away you little freaks!" He slammed the door on their faces, Alluka frowned almost looking like she'd cry which pissed off Killua.

"What a crotchety old jerk..." Killua crossed his arms, but turned away.

"Hey, we said trick or treat. We didn't get a treat so I say it's safe to assume he wants a trick." Hisoka rubbed his hands together and reached into his candy bag to pull out eggs and toilet paper, "What do you say?" 

Killua looked down to Alluka who rubbed her eyes to hold back tears, "I'm in." Hisoka grinned and tossed him a roll. He wouldn't tell them how he only had a little fraction of his nen until the ability Chrollo put on him wore off, he stuck two ends in front of the door to trip the man in case he wanted to chase them.

"Gon?" Tiny Hisoka held out a few eggs.

"I'm not sure..." Mito always told him not everyone liked Halloween and the old man was probably tired of kids always asking him for candy, "I'm going to stay out of this." Hisoka frowned, but shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to tolerate someone rude like that." Hisoka took an egg and tossed it at the house hitting a window, "Come on, he called us freaks and made Killua's sister cry." Illumi took a paper roll and tossed it over his house leaving a trail blowing in the wind, "Illumi?" 

"No one makes my brother upset." Hisoka was pretty sure he meant Killua, though who knew how Illumi thought of Alluka now that Killua made her out to be less of a threat.

Everyone except for Alluka and Gon started tossing toilet paper and eggs before the old man opened the door and started screaming at them all of them took off and Hisoka looked back to see if his gum would trip him but the old man was strong enough to snap it. Another nen user, "Oh, sugar honey ice tea! Run faster!" Hisoka's tail was tucked behind his legs as they ran away.

Killua picked up Alluka and Illumi had to pick up Hisoka when they started falling behind, Gon didn't like that he had to run when he didn't do anything, but the old guy made it apparent he was after all of them.

They got distance from the old man when Illumi jumped up to a building while the other two boys followed afterwards, running along the rooftops Illumi couldn't sense the old man coming after them anymore. Killua and Gon were catching their breath while Hisoka had to be pried off of Illumi, "But, Illumi you never carry me..." 

"So, what are we going to do now?" Gon asked still looking around to see if that old guy was still chasing them.

"How about a haunted house?" Everyone looked back at Alluka, "I heard they're fun..." 

"Sounds good to me." Hisoka said his tail end turned into a diamond, "Illumi?" 

I don't see the point if it doesn't scare you." Crossing his arms, it really wasn't his thing anyway.

"Oh, come on don't be such a stick in the mud." Hisoka playfully punched his arm, but Illumi grabbed and twisted it before he had a chance, "Ow ow ow! Okay! But you do have to follow me since I'm paying you."

"Fine we'll go."

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second part to this if you guys like so let me know if you would ~ ouo


End file.
